Baldwin
Baldwin is an elderly Bogsneak alchemist whose Brewing Stand can be found at the Trading Post. Baldwin's special cauldron can transmute items into alchemical compounds that can be used to materialize brand new ones. Transmuting and creating new items will yield alchemy experience. The higher a player's alchemy level, the more recipes are available to their clan. At this time, players can currently achieve a maximum level of 20. Baldwin only has one cauldron, so a player will have to choose whether to transmute an item or create a new one. Baldwin's Bubbling Brew 'was introduced on June 8th, 2015http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/1461117, as part of the ''Flight Rising Second Anniversary announcement, and filled the last open Trading Post location. Baldwin was originally a Pearlcatcher Dragon, however an accident in his lab that occurred on 14th September 2016 resulted in a steady transformation into a Bogsneak Dragon, which completed on 19th September 2016. Transmuting Items It's only possible to drop Food, Materials, Familiars, Apparel, and Trinkets into the cauldron. Remember, alchemical compounds aren't predictable - '''the outcome is determined randomly! Each item category will produce its own type of transmutation material, but in varying colors and degrees of rarity. Transmuting an item takes 30 minutes and produces a random color of transmutation material depending on the type of item transmuted: * Food gives Goo * Materials give Ooze * Apparel gives Slime * Familiars give Muck * Trinkets give Sludge Green Goo.png|Green Goo Yellow Goo.png|Yellow Goo Orange Goo.png|Orange Goo Red Goo.png|Red Goo Purple Goo.png|Purple Goo Blue Goo.png|Blue Goo Green Ooze.png|Green Ooze Yellow Ooze.png|Yellow Ooze Orange Ooze.png|Orange Ooze Red Ooze.png|Red Ooze Purple Ooze.png|Purple Ooze Blue Ooze.png|Blue Ooze Green Sludge.png|Green Sludge Yellow Sludge.png|Yellow Sludge Orange Sludge.png|Orange Sludge Red Sludge.png|Red Sludge Purple Sludge.png|Purple Sludge Blue Sludge.png|Blue Sludge Grey Slime.png|Grey Slime White Slime.png|White Slime Black Slime.png|Black Slime Copper Muck.png|Copper Muck Silver Muck.png|Silver Muck Gold Muck.png|Gold Muck Percentages The rarity of the item players throw in doesn’t matter, only the item type (Food, Material, Apparel, Familiar, or Trinket). The colors are randomhttp://www1.flightrising.com/forums/gde/1466535/1#11575073. Players can easily have a stroke of luck and get several blues, golds, or blacks in a row, but it's just as easy to get nothing but greens, coppers, or greys for a while. This ensures that no items is more valuable than another when transmuting: a shiny star food item has the same chance at resulting in Purple Goo as a one star food item does. Percentages come from here and are rounded: Levels The use of Baldwin's Bubbling Brew yields experience points towards increasing Alchemy Experience Level, with new Item Recipes unlocked at higher levels. Reducing any item yields 15 XP, and recipes yield a range of experience points. The experience given by each recipe is listed in the recipe. Experience is awarded upon collecting a completed brew. At release, the maximum level attainable was Level 5. Item Recipes In addition to the items needed, each recipe requires a certain amount of treasure to be made. How long the item takes to be brewed is listed along with the level at which the recipe is unlocked. Additionally, each recipe gives a certain amount of experience points towards reaching the next Alchemy Level. The staff deliberately chooses a variety of items for recipes, spanning the gamut from simple to challenging to procure, both to balance the game and to give "vendor-trash" items new value.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/frd/1327998/734#post_25201499 To view the items that are able to be crafted, click "Expand". 'Food:' |} ---- 'Materials:' |} ---- 'Apparel:' |} ---- 'Familiars:' |} ---- 'Battle Stones:' |} ---- 'Specialty:' |} ---- 'Seasonal Recipes:' These recipes are only available at certain times of the year for a limited time but will come back again. |} ---- 'Limited Time Only Recipes:' These recipes are only brewable for a short time before they're retired. ---- Retired Recipes These recipes are no longer available to be made at Baldwin's and are listed here for archival purposes. |} Trivia *Though male Pearlcatchers have two horns, Baldwin was referred to as male despite having had only one horn before his transformation. **Xhaztol - the artist behind Baldwinhttp://www1.flightrising.com/forums/frd/1976668/315#post_22653879 - confirms that he lost one horn and half of his second while working with the brew.http://xhaztol-fr.tumblr.com/post/121143011751/kleinufr-undel-xhaztol-fr-was-baldwin-born **Aequorin further confirms this, stating he was a "little more cavalier about proper lab safety. He knows better now."http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/frd/1327998/435#19846380 *Undel has revealed that the long-awaited Ghost tertiary will be able to be crafted at Baldwin's.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/frd/853182/3 *Baldwin's Bubbling Brew was officially released on June 8th, 2015 - Flight Rising's 2nd anniversary. **Baldwin had been known about long before his release. Here are some posts talking about Baldwin in 2013. *The Soylent food items are pop culture reference to the American science fiction film Soylent Green. Baldwin's Transformation http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/frd/1976668 Baldwin1.png|Old Baldwin Baldwin 01 K7Vjkl4OlSVNTeVlaDfx2e.png|September 14, 2016 Baldwin 02 1WklfFvnxEFnmZVcTbCNyC.png|September 15, 2016 Baldwin 03 Pfi4mTbdZZh3teDr6O1XZm.png|September 16, 2016 Baldwin 04 kgOorvrCxwXs2X7teQs7wp.png|September 17, 2016 Baldwin 05 xB3vIN3YKevowY3blvsuth.png|September 18, 2016 Baldwin transformed.png|New Baldwin *Baldwin art changes were: **14th September 2016 - Spots were added **15th September 2016 - Teeth grew in, the horn became smaller, and the whiskers disappeared **16 September 2016 - A crest of fins replaced the ears **17 September 2016 - The finned crest has become larger, the belly has become smoother, the horn has disappeared completely, and Baldwin now sports a forked tongue. **18 September 2016 - His hind feet have become pawlike, while his tail ends at the pearl, and has no tuft. In addition, his eyes are now set lower in his skull. **19 September 2016 - Baldwin finished his transformation into a Bogsneak dragon. *Baldwin still has his pearl. It is visible on the shelf when in the Create New Item menu. References Category:Shop Category:NPC